Tiempo Circular Completo
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: La entidad ancestral conocida como Kronos ha escapado del Tártaro, y con ello regresa para tomar lo que es suyo, el tiempo, ahora Twilight y Paradox necesitarán detenerlo antes de que lo consiga.
1. Chapter 1

" _Ya no puedes causar daño Kronos, ya no puedes hacer nada…._ "

-Paradox-

¿Qué es el tiempo? ¿El espacio físico, cuántico o tal vez relativo, que existe entre 2 o más eventos? ¿La forma en la que se perciben los sucesos? ¿El cómo vives, ves, escuchas, o sientes? ¿O tan solo es una ilusión? ¿De verdad se puede alterar y cambiar los sucesos de un acontecimiento, alterando todo lo que existe? ¿Por qué no? Nadie puede controlar el tiempo, nadie puede controlar nada.

El tiempo existe solamente en la profundidad de la mente, lo inventamos, tal y como inventamos el papel, y también lo complementamos con pensamientos ágiles y teorías sutiles que ayudan a pensar que todo es cierto para comodidad nuestra, tal y como el lápiz se inventó para usar el papel.

Pero a la vez es tan real, es en donde estamos, estuvimos o estaremos, tiene tantos nombres y significados que es casi imposible negar su existencia, es tan confuso que esta es la razón por la cual muchos no cuestionan y no se ponen a pensar sobre este tema, aunque siempre puedes decir que el tiempo es tan real como tú, espera, ¿Eso no lo estaría complicando aún más….?

Todo está tranquilo por Equestria ahora, hace demasiado tiempo que nada interesante ocurría, después de haber pasado por tantas adversidades y lograr derrotar a tantos, parecía que esta paz era un sueño hecho realidad, todos podían relajarse, convivir, conocer más ponis y explorar otras regiones, otros reinos.

Entre estas personas estaba Twilight, de visita en Canterlot, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunía con Celestia y Luna para poder hablar tranquilamente, pero ellos tenían otros planes para ella, para todos los de esa dimensión.

Twilight estaba a punto de llegar a Canterlot cuando de repente todo quedó oscuro. Ella logró abrir los ojos lentamente y sintió un gran peso sobre su pecho, así que respiró profundamente y después comenzó a moverse, aunque se sentía mareada.

Trató de hablar con otros ponis, pero al acercarse a ellos se dio cuenta de que ellos no se movían, estaban estáticos. –"Señor, disculpe señor"- comenzó a decirle al poni más cercano, pero no recibía respuesta, entonces entró en pánico y salió volando del tren para darse cuenta de que todo se había detenido, no solamente eran los ponis, sino todo, el viento, los animales, el sol, todo.

Se quedó observando todo eso y trató de relajarse, al lograrlo voló lo más rápido que pudo al castillo de las princesas. Entró golpeando la puerta principal y se abrió paso a gran velocidad rompiendo las demás puertas, al llegar encontró a las 2 princesas preocupadas hablando entre sí. –"¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó Twilight para que pudieran notar su presencia, ellas voltearon a verla al instante. –"Lo siento Twilight por no habernos percatado de tu llegada"- dijo Celestia, -"Discúlpanos, pero ahora no podemos perder el tiempo, acércate para que podamos aclarar todo este asunto"- dijo Luna.

Twilight se acercó y comenzaron a analizar la situación, -"De primero ¿Qué es lo que viste al llegar Twilight?"- preguntaron las 2 princesas, -"Que nada se movía, absolutamente nada, parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera"- respondió. –"Como si el tiempo se detuviera"- repitió Celestia pensativa, -"Nosotras estábamos hablando sobre cosas informales cuando de repente sentimos una presencia que no se había aparecido en miles de años, salimos y observamos que nada se movía, pero no pudimos deducir de quién era la presencia o de dónde provenía"- dijo Luna, -"¿Y solamente nosotras podemos movernos? ¿Por qué?"- preguntó Twilight, -"No podemos detectar otra presencia, ni siquiera la de Cadence, es demasiado extraño"- respondió Luna.

Entonces se quedaron pensando por aproximadamente unos 5 minutos, hasta que, -"¡Ya se!"- exclamó Celestia, -"Es momento de hacer un pequeño viaje hacia un lugar que no hemos visitado durante mucho tiempo, aunque no creo que sea lo mismo para ellos"- continuó.

Twilight se quedó mirando a Celestia, pero al parecer Luna sabía de lo que estaba hablando su hermana. De pronto ellas abrieron un portal y le dijeron que se metiera en este. Ella entró y le siguiera las hermanas, Twilight miró a su alrededor y se quedó perpleja ante lo que estaba observando.

Habían llegado a un lugar que estaba en el espacio profundo, ya que se podía observar el espacio desde aquel lugar, los planetas, soles, la oscuridad del espacio con su polvo estelar, etc.

Estaban paradas sobre una superficie de color dorado plana, que estaba conectada por pequeños puentes a otras superficies, muchas de estas iguales a la que estaban, pero algunas tenían construcciones gigantes, con palacios muy elaborados y antiguos, otras con instalaciones que parecían telescopios, centros de investigación.

Celestia y Luna comenzaron a avanzar, mientras Twilight las seguía y se preguntaba qué lugar era ese. De pronto se encontraban frente a una puerta gigantesca, les dieron paso y esta se abrió lentamente, entraron y el lugar era aún más extraordinario.

Era un reino gigante, las paredes estaban conectadas a estaciones de vigilancia y de combate, más adentro se encontraban casas doradas hermosas y edificios muy extraños. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que al parecer era el edificio principal, era tan alto que casi no se podía ver el techo, pero por su forma se podía saber que era curvo, era una sala muy grande en donde el suelo tenía pequeñas aperturas de color blanco, y otras aperturas en donde encajaban perfectamente engranajes, cada uno de diferente tipo, tamaño y forma, se movían en perfecto orden y armonía y parecían ejecutar una tarea muy importante, que era mover el gran circuito de engranajes que se encontraba en el centro, pero algo curioso es que también habían engranajes sueltos, flotando alrededor de todo el lugar.

Siguieron avanzando y al salir del edificio se encontraba un valle profundo con cascadas rodeándolo y justo en su centro había una isla con vegetación y otras 4 rodeándola, muy pequeñas en comparación a la principal.

Arriba de las cascadas se encontraban 3 torres con casas y edificios e instalaciones, la parte de arriba de las torres eran puntiagudas con pequeños círculos adornándolo, como todo en aquel extraños lugar que parecía independiente y se movía lentamente para que todo encajara en su lugar y ajustarse a las necesidades de los residentes.

Las 3 se acercaron a una de las torres, la que estaba a su izquierda y esperaron unos minutos afuera, -"¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde nos encontramos?"- preguntó ansiosa Twilight, -"No te preocupes Twilight, todo se aclarará en unos momentos"- respondió Celestia mientras miraba al frente, -"Espero que sí"- pensó Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

De repente 1 pony estaba caminando hacia ellas, escoltado por 3 guardias con armaduras doradas con engranajes de símbolo en ellas, ese pony tenía una barba un poco larga de color gris oscuro, y no tenía mucho pelo en la cabeza, su Cutie Mark era un engranaje muy detallado. –"Princesas, hace mucho "tiempo" que no nos visitaban"- dijo en tono sarcástico, -"Me temo que esta visita no es para socializar Eón"- respondió Celestia.

Twilight estaba a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando Eón la interrumpió diciendo –"Nosotros somos una raza conocida como Los Ponis del Tiempo, vigilamos, cuidamos, protegemos y establecemos el orden en este. Y han estado habiendo anomalías muy graves en los espacios, supongo que esa es la razón de su visita"-. Celestia y Luna asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Twilight estaba confundida, justamente iba a hablar cuando otro poni la interrumpió.

–"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí Eón? Oh, al parecer las princesas de Equestria nos han venido a hablar"- dijo inexpresivo aquel poni, que era mucho más joven que Eón, como del tamaño y edad de Twilight, era de color amarillo oscuro, con pelo corto y peinado de color negro con ojos del mismo color, su Cutie Mark era un reloj sin manecillas y con solo 7 puntos azules. –"Aquí estas Paradox, te estaba esperando, ahora si fueras tan amable de aclararnos la situación por favor"- dijo Eón, Twilight estaba un poco irritada porque no la dejaban hablar.

–"Soy Parallel Paradox, soy el humilde servidor y estudiante de Eón, mi tarea es observar que el tiempo no se desestabilice, es por eso que cuando las anomalías aparecieron me vi en la tarea de investigar lo que sucedía viajando a las profundidades del tiempo y espacio, pero las respuestas no son tan claras y precisas como me gustaría"- terminó, seguía sin expresar ninguna emoción, o eso parecía. –"Él es mi estudiante, el mejor, ha aprendido tanto que ahora sabe más que yo mismo, es como un hijo para mí"- dijo Eón, -"No te preocupes Twilight, ya puedes preguntar lo que necesites"- dijo Paradox con tono burlón.

–"¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo?"- gritó muy molesta, -"Por supuesto, se puede saber por tus expresiones faciales, además quería saber cómo reaccionabas"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Twilight trataba de tranquilizarse para armas sus preguntas. –"Bien, primero, ¿Qué y quiénes son Los Ponies del Tiempo?, y segundo ¿Qué es este lugar?"- dijo ella, -"Para empezar, nosotros, Los Ponies del Tiempo, somos una civilización muy antigua, casi tan antigua como el universo mismo"- dijo Eón, -"Pero solamente somos antiguos porque el tiempo no nos afecta como a ustedes"- dijo Paradox.

–"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Twilight, -"El tiempo no es como tú crees que es, series de sucesos aleatorios que se pueden cambiar si uno desea y que no se pueden repetir, no, el tiempo es más complicado que eso"- respondió Paradox, -"¿Y entonces qué es?"- volvió a preguntar ella, -"Bueno, el tiempo no existe, nunca existió y nunca existirá, es inmutable, no existe tal cosa como el viaje en el tiempo, porque lo que nosotros llamamos tiempo son solo momentos estáticos en el espacio, como una fotografía que es seguida por otra que es casi idéntica solo que con ligeros cambios, como las películas están hechas por imágenes estáticas, "viajar en el tiempo" es tan solo dar un salto hacia una secuencia anterior o siguiente, si tratas de cambiar un evento en cualquier secuencia el tiempo ya sabe lo que harás y no cambiarás nada ya que este cambio ya estaba predestinado, porque el tiempo es circula, no tiene inicio ni final y los sucesos se repiten una y otra vez en lo que llamamos pasado, presente y futuro, que tampoco existen, espero que eso ayude"- terminó Paradox.

Twilight estaba más confundida de lo que estaba antes, así que trató de pensarlo por un momento y prosiguió, -"Bien, ahora ¿Qué es este lugar?"-. –"Este es nuestro santuario, es una dimensión apartada de todo lo demás, aquí el tiempo no pasa, bueno, estamos en un plano tiempo-espacio único, hemos construido todo esto para tener un hogar y para investigaciones para proteger y preservar el tiempo"- respondió Paradox, Twilight comenzó a entender, -"Pero, ¿Y qué le ha pasado a todos? ¿Por qué nadie se mueve?"- siguió preguntando ella, -"Mira Twilight, todos ellos se mueven, pero en su propia línea tiempo-espacial, ustedes 3 quedaron atrapadas en una diferente a la de todos los demás, para ellos ustedes están inmóviles, justamente en la posición exacta en que estaban cuando ocurrió la última anomalía"- dijo Paradox.

–"Tú tienes una respuesta para todo ¿No?"- dijo Twilight en tono sarcástico, -"Solamente lo que se necesita saber"- respondió Paradox sin expresiones. –"Bueno, ¿Y qué se supone que estamos esperando? Vamos a hacer algo para arreglar todo esto"- dijo Luna entusiasmada, -"Espera Princesa Luna, las anomalías están creciendo y son más frecuentes, aunque quisiéramos hacer algo necesitaríamos más tiempo para saber qué"- dijo Eón, -"Es irónico que hablemos de tener tiempo"- dijo Twilight, y mientras seguían hablando Paradox sintió una presencia extraña, dio media vuelta y logró contemplar como todos los engranajes y aguas se detenían instantáneamente, pero los ponis no.

–"Pero esto no es posible, a menos que…."- susurró él, y los demás se viraron, -"¿Qué ocurre Paradox?"- preguntó Eón y justo en ese momento contempló que todo se había detenido, estaba a punto de preguntar qué sucedía cuando Paradox lo interrumpió diciendo –"Kronos"-, -"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Sabemos que no es posible, está encerrado"- cuestionó Eón, -"Kronos está aquí"- recalcó Paradox mirando alrededor suyo, y de pronto una voz se escuchó en la inmensidad del espacio.

-"Aaah Paradox, te has tardado más de lo que pensé"- dijo Kronos de manera burlona, -"Bueno, mi trabajo no es buscar entidades para tu información"- respondió Paradox tranquilo buscándolo, -"Por supuesto que no, pero deberías se empezar a practicar, porque te puede servir mucho después"- dijo Kronos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres Kronos?"- preguntó Eón, -"Bueno, tú sabes, solamente quiero recuperar lo que es mío por derecho"- respondió Kronos, -"El tiempo ya no es tuyo, desde que perdiste el control y comenzaste a destruirlo todo"- dijo Eón, -"Yo lo cree, yo puedo hacer con él todo lo que desee, anciano insolente"- le gritó Kronos. –"Bueno, es hora de empezar, si quieres puedes seguirme Paradox, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho"- terminó Kronos, desapareciendo.

Todos se quedaron mirando la nada pensando, menos Paradox, -"¿Y ahora qué está ocurriendo?"- exclamó Twilight, -"Kronos"- susurró Paradox, -"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quién es este tal Kronos?"- preguntó Twilight, -"Kronos es el creador y "dios" del tiempo, le dio todas sus propiedades y leyes, orden, estabilidad y armonía, es una de las 4 entidades"- respondió Eón (La apariencia física de Kronos era un ser humanoide con garras de casi 2 metros cuyo cuerpo era tan solo un espejismo, es decir estaba compuesto de humo gris transparente y sus ojos eran rojos oscuros, esto debido a que muchas de las entidades adoptan la composición de su poder, pero al ser el tiempo invisible a Kronos no le quedaban muchas opciones).

–"Bien, ¿Y qué más?"- siguió Twilight, -"Antes se suponía era alguien bueno, pero fue corrompido, perdió su cordura, su estabilidad, todo lo que tenía, después de un tiempo empezó a destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso anulando su momemtum, fue cuando todos se unieron para detenerlo, al existir en todas partes y en todo momento se necesitó una cooperación increíble, en lo que acabo en su exilio a otra dimensión para siempre, fue entonces cuando nosotros tomamos el control para que todo siguiera en orden, se formaron los ponis del tiempo, y al parecer ahora Kronos se ha liberado de la dimensión, aunque siempre ha estado entre nosotros"- señaló Paradox, -"Si porque el tiempo es circular y esas cosas"- dijo ella, -"Mis investigaciones señalaban a extrañas señales intensas que ocasionaban roturas multidimensionales, pero no sabía en dónde ni por qué, solo que esto no había ocurrido antes, al parecer aprovechó esta oportunidad para liberarse, necesitamos hacer algo antes de que absorba todo lo que existe en esta realidad y en todas"- concluyó Paradox.

–"Estoy de acuerdo Paradox, pero ¿Cómo?"- contempló Celestia, -"Nosotros tenemos el poder de viajar y dar saltos tiempos-espaciales a cualquier zona, pero debemos de saber a dónde queremos ir, también podemos acelerar nuestras partículas a tal grado que para nosotros los demás están paralizados, y para los demás nos movemos más rápido que la luz, pero solo es el cambio y control de velocidad de las partículas sobre un cuerpo solamente"- dijo Eón, -"¿Qué eso no es la misma cosa?"- preguntó Twilight, -"Ya empiezas a entender Twilight"- dijo Eón, -"Es cierto Celestia, es muy lista y aprende rápido"- continuó, -"Es mi mejor estudiante, aunque al parecer ahora yo debo de aprender de ella"- dijo ella, Twilight se sonrojó un poco.

–"Ya sé cómo se siente, Paradox es mi mejor estudiante también, es mi amigo también"- dijo Eón, -"Gracias"- dijo Paradox sin emociones, -"Creo que tú y Paradox se pueden llevar muy bien Twilight"- dijo Luna con un tono un poco bromista, ella se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez de diferente manera, -"Bueno, pero no hay tiempo que perder, debemos de apresurarnos si queremos alcanzar a Kronos"- dijo Twilight para cambiar la conversación, mientras Luna la veía con una sonrisa bromista. –"Es cierto, debemos de darnos prisa ahora"- respondió Paradox.

Eón comenzó a pensar en un plan, y después de analizar bien la situación dijo –"Bien, Celestia y Luna, vendrán conmigo, Paradox, tú ve con Twilight"-, -"Bien, ustedes vayan a los sectores anteriores, nosotros nos dirigiremos a los siguientes"- dijo Paradox, -"Bien, entonces prepárense y organicen todo antes de partir"- sugirió Eón. Paradox estaba con Eón dejando todo claro antes de partir, -"¿Y si no podemos evitarlo?"- preguntaba Paradox, -"No te preocupes por lo que pasará, recuerda que todo está predestinado, solamente has tu mejor esfuerzo"- respondió Eón, -"Como siempre"- dijo Paradox terminando la conversación. Twilight estaba con Celestia y Luna también preparándose, -"¿Están seguras de que esto es seguro y que podrá regresar todo a la normalidad?"- preguntó Twilight, -"Tranquilízate Twilight, ellos saben lo que están haciendo, así como no nosotras"- respondió Celestia, -"Es cierto Twilight, debemos de hacerles caso y ayudarlos a que detengan a Kronos, además, yo creo que podrías aprovechar para hablar más con Paradox, conocerle el uno al otro, tu sabes"- dijo Luna con tono bromista de nuevo, Twilight se sonrojó mucho y empezó a sacudir la cabeza, -"Tranquila Luna, ahora debemos de atender asuntos un poco más importantes, ya después habrá tiempo para unas cuantas charlas relajantes"- concluyó Celestia, dando fin a los preparativos.


End file.
